


First Time

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events in Reload 7. Dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Gojyo?

Yeah. Yeah, I'm right here. How're you feelin'?

Oh, I've been better. Where's Goku?

He's th'snorin' lump right next to ya. ...Hey, no, lie still! There's just th'one blanket, an' you're helpin' him keep warm, so quit squirmin'... an' no usin' your qi t'heal him up more, either! He's fine. Not a scratch on him. He's just sleepin'.

He's...?

He's _fine_. He's rechargeable, remember? Unlike _some_ people, so I'm not gonna tell you again. Lie still, or I'll fuckin' _sit_ on ya, spoil all my hard work makin' those stitches neat an' tidy.

...

Think I won't?

Ah. No. Of course. ...Would it be foolish of me to ask why we're outside?

I don't care if you died or not, you're not makin' me a liar. There was no way I was gonna take you two back to th'room.

I'm sorry...?

I _told_ you. That was th'one and only time I was ever gonna carry a man to my bed. Now shut up an' get some sleep. Only need one person t'keep watch in case... in case.

...Gojyo.

What?

Thank you.

For what?

For stopping me.

Hey, you asked me to. 'Sides, it's not like I had much of a choice. _Somebody's_ gotta look after you.

That's never been your responsibility. ...I could have hurt you very badly.

One, fuck you, an' two, you didn't. Even if you had, and it wouldn't have been your fault if you did! But even if you had... I'm th'kinda guy who doesn't die even when killed.

...

What?

...Are you really?

You should know that by now. Hell, you're th'one who brought me back.

And you brought me back. Twice now, if we were to count.

Nope. Musta hit your head pretty hard, but you're wrong. It's just been th'once. This was th'first time Cho Hakkai died, an' once is enough, you hear me?

I suppose you're right.

Ha! Another first! Say that again, I wanna bask in th'moment here.

Oh, Gojyo, don't make me laugh.

Heh, sorry.

No, no, it's quite all right. ...You did chest compressions on me.

Don't sound so surprised. Just 'cause I'd never done it before doesn't mean I didn't know what I was doin'.

My heart really stopped?

...Not just yours.

Gojyo.

You're gonna wake th'monkey if you keep talkin'.

...Gojyo.

Whatever it is, it can wait 'til morning.

No, I'm afraid it can't.

Fuck. Okay, so what is it?

...

...You're holdin' my hand.

I am. Do you mind?

...Nah. Not really.

Good. Good night, Gojyo.

G'night, Hakkai.


End file.
